My Experience with Sports
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on October 21, 2018. Synopsis Jaiden talks about her experiences involving the sports she played. Stories A sports star is born Ever since Jaiden was at a really young age, her mother wanted her to participate in sports and other physical activities. When Jaiden was four, she had dance classes. In the classes, there was a "tumbling part" where she would spin around, do somersaults, or run into a "giant foam cheese wheel". One day on the way to class, Jaiden was in the backseat of the car, chewing gum, then for some reason, she started playing with it. She was covered in gum all over by the time her mother was going to let her out. During a dance recital, she and the other girls in the recital were doing a routine in front of their parents, when one of the other girls, Megan had stage fright and stopped dancing. During the part where they were shuffling to the side, Jaiden was pushing Megan out of the way while dancing. Give me...my thumb back, car Soon, Jaiden decided to stop dancing and try cheer-leading, which were some memories Jaiden did not remember anything about. The only thing Jaiden remembered about her cheer-leading era was when she was getting out of her father's car to go practice and got her thumb stuck in the car door. Jaiden revealed a picture of her cheer-leading as proof she did it, and her thumb which she still has. Stick it, don't break it Jaiden's next physical activity was gymnastics. It was really terrifying for her because of all the crazy flips and bar spins that she could not do. Jaiden could not do headstands or pull-ups despite people try to motivate her. One of the coaches pulled Jaiden aside and worked on her one on one. The coach tried to get Jaiden to do a back-bend (similar to trust-fall), but Jaiden refused to do it because she did not trust anyone. Jaiden ended up quitting gymnastics after landing hard on her knees while jumping on a trampoline at a friend's house. Pink Panthers vs. Pink Panthers After gymnastics, Jaiden played soccer for a while and really enjoyed it. Jaiden's first team had hot pink uniforms, so they were called the Pink Panthers. She brought a stuffed toy Pink Panther as a good luck charm, but it did not work at all. One time, the Pink Panthers played against another team that coincidentally, also had pink uniforms and was called the Pink Panthers, which made it confusing especially for everyone. It was around that time when things were getting more intense. The soccer moms were screaming at their daughters to "destroy the opponents" and ignore yellow cards, while Jaiden's teammates were getting more competitive and determined to win. Jaiden was really scared and enjoyed soccer much less than before. In a one-on-one charge to the ball, Jaiden would run at full speed towards it but end up running past it then run all the way back home. Jaiden, the Karate Kid During soccer, Jaiden also did karate, but once again, things started getting more extreme and intense. Jaiden still enjoyed it and she was in the classes together with her brother Jax. They participated in little tournaments performing their forms and sparring each other, sometimes with music, a little similar to Jaiden's dance recitals mentioned earlier. Tennis (It's a sport!) In sixth grade, Jaiden quit soccer and karate, and focused more on tennis. She even made it to the high school tennis team. One time during after-school tennis practice, the guy's track team was warming up in the sitting area of the courts. Every once in a while, there were two guys whom one of them were making "stupid comments" about the tennis girls, but that did not affect the girls' concentration. At one point, Jaiden hit the tennis ball so hard that it got stuck in the fence right in front of one of the guys, which made him stumble back in shock. Jaiden is humble and does not usually like to show off, but that time was an exception. Arizona summers are brutally hot, so once in a while, one of the players would throw up then keep playing. End-card It had been a while since Jaiden was last active because of a family vacation in which she had a good time. Jaiden had not done any sports since after leaving high school. There were a few times when she and her friend Kate would try tennis again but that never went well. One time in 10th grade chemistry class, Jaiden overheard two guys talking about tennis. One guy asked "Is tennis a sport?" and the other guy said no. That threw Jaiden off because she believes tennis is a sport. Jaiden turned on Siri and asked "Is tennis a sport?" and Siri responded "Which league?", then started talking about the U.S. open. Characters *Jaiden *Jax *Mom *Dad *Megan *Gymnastics coach *Soccer coach *Soccer moms *Track team guys *Tennis sport debate guys *Kate *Siri Reception Like many of her videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *The dancing footage and karate footage each have some actual music playing in the background: "A Star is Born" from the Disney film Hercules during the dancing footage, and "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas during the karate footage. *Jaiden already mentioned some of the sports she played (soccer, karate, and tennis) in the Trying to Get Into Fitness & Health video. *There was another tennis experience Jaiden was involved in the My School Stories video. *ATP and WTA stand for "Association of Tennis Professionals" and "Women's Tennis Association", respectively. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018 Category:Jaiden's Childhood Stories